


My Maker. I Do

by infinant_white



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Brainwashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Realization, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinant_white/pseuds/infinant_white
Summary: Optimus Prime searches out the galaxy to find his makers. Upon seeing his world torn with no life whatsoever, Prime begins to feel....angry.





	1. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is my first archive ever! xD I'm actually pretty excited to write this story. But DON'T worry! There will be more! Duh!  
> So relax, grab your popcorn, and enjoy the story!

Leader.  
The word meaning of nothing. Not while pure rage filled his circuits.  
Hero.  
A name that to be heard of. Yet only to be felt with pain in his spark.  
A Prime. Not ever before he felt that given the title of a prime would feel nothing but betrayal, centuries of wars, and death. When was it time to be finally at peace? A truce?  
“No”, he thought with a low growl. “That will never happen.” For countless years, there was nothing but energon being spilled. Innocent beings taken torn away from life, and only darkness and evil to take over.  
“To restore my home”, he said to himself. “We must rebuild my home.”  
Within himself, he knew it was time. He was not a Prime.  
Not anymore.  
Earth. It reminded him of Cybertron, his torn home. It hurts to think of his own world, his very home, is gone.  
Unless…  
Upon meeting his creator, he came to realize something. Perhaps there IS a way. A way to rebuild Cybertron.  
“Do you seek redemption Prime? “, the sorceress asked. The very being known as the deceiver.  
A feeling rose in his spark. Redemption.  
Indeed. This was the only way.  
For Cybertron.  
“My Maker. I do.”


	2. Wrong Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime begins to think back, and suddenly makes his betraying decision....

Groaning at the pain he felt with sparking energy filling through his form, Optimus began to think back. All these years of continuous battles, prime felt nothing but hate, and pity upon himself. This was primes fault. Deep down within his spark, he knew it was true. “I did this”, he said out loud with deep breaths of air, his voice croaking as more electrifying sparks of pain continues to pierce his body. 

His form hung loose, body not able to take much more of this procedure. “I destroyed my home, my reckless decisions I’ve made caused this war. Being a leader I was chosen to be. And I  _ failed _ .” He looked up at his maker, known as Quintessa. The ancient creator of primes.

A goddess to all who follows her path. And deceiver who wishes to put an end to her well being. 

“That may be prime”, she said, slowly rising to meet his heaving form. Reaching out, she places her tiny hand upon Primes faceplate, and speaks in a gentle, mysterious coo. “But when you rise as one of my finest knights, you shall restore our home. And live up your title to be a savior you  _ wish _ to be.

” Drawing her hand back, she floats back and rises up, facing the world that she desperately  **_despises._ ** Earth. The well being of keeping the sleeping titian at it’s rest.  _ His _ ...rest. She smirks, and raises her hands to chant out in a tone that any cybertronian were to hear, they would be extinguished without mercy. “ **_Watch as our world heals! And theirs, die._ ** A world  _ reborn _ !” Turning back to face the prime, she glances closely upon him. 

His face forming with pure anger, and determination. The red scar appearing to glow in its truest belonging. Snapping his battle mask in it’s hold, he faces his greatest goddess. Optics flashing in a menacing bright purple, a low dangerous baritone growl is heard within his chest.

“ **I will fight** **_anyone_ ** **, who stands in my way…”**

Nemesis Prime, was hers now **.**


	3. Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemesis awakened....and next, a mission......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the good part....heh heh heh....* smirks evilly *

Sharp snaps of chains being torn, prime landed on the surface within the ignition chamber. Circuits off in a steaming hiss. His body felt weak, throughout the procedure of the sparking shocks. Breathing heavily to cool down his frame, the very being of Optimus Prime, was gone. Awakened, and furious with anger, there stood a being with a face unrecognizable . A face of a forgoten leader.

“Arise, _Nemesis Prime_.” Quintessa in approval of her work, her face expressing an endearing smile. Floating down towards him, she reaches out and cups his shielded face, her making appearing to shine on the left side of his face. “You are in my control. You will do what I say, and follow my direct orders.” Nemesis looked into her gaze, seeming to brighten as he looks into her blue, purplish eyes. “Yes, my maker.”

Within herself, Quintessa _smirked_. “All according to plan,” she said in thought. Running her fingers tenderly against his mask, she gives a nodding smile. “Good, very good.” Drawing back, she turns and faces the blue sphere out towards the galaxy. “Let us test yourself in your first mission.” She then turns back around, giving a fierce look of command. “Go retrieve my staff. My staff of creation, was stolen from me. By my twelve guardian knights. They betrayed me, and hid it on earth. _Gave it to your precious humans.”_

Lifting her hand, in moments a global computerized map appeared, giving the exact location of the staff. Deep within the Atlantic Ocean. “The staff is the only way to bring back Cybertron. You are going to find it for me. This is your mission. Do not fail me, Prime”, she said warningly, raising her eye ridge. As Nemesis stood, firm and respect while bowing his helm, he responds with a snarling rumble escaping his chest. “I will not **_fail you_** , my maker.” 

Grinning, she flashed her eyes in bright purple of success. “I know you won’t, my greatest _creation_.” Prime stepped forward and jogged his way out the ignition chamber, and took off in the endless galaxy in a jet flash.

His mission, was earth.


	4. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Another chapter for you! I apologize for the long wait. Studies are so LONG these days! I've been very busy along the days....  
> But here you go! ANOTHER CHAPTER! YES *^*

( Flashback )

Not once had he believed that the war would start. Throughout his long young life of youngling years he hoped that their world would continue to have peace. To not have a world with so much hate, and violence when claim the legendary power, the Matrix Of Leadership. Now, time passing, for eons and beyond, the war has been brought out to their world, and time was running out.   
“Orion Pax”, Alpha Trion spoke. “The war has finally begun, and cybertron is doomed. As myself, I shall bestow the power of the Primes to you. The last of the Primes. Will you accept this responsibility brought upon yourself, as well as your spark?” Orion Pax stood firm, giving a nod of determination. “I accept the responsibility that has been brought upon me. I will live on and lead peace makers to put an end to this war.”   
Releasing the immense power from hand, the matrix of leadership floating in mid-air, and soon, combined as with. Not as Orion Pax. Now, he was Optimus Prime. A leader, to fight against this war, to bring the peace that had so long ago…  
This was his mission.  
And now…  
His last.


	5. Claim the staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

Pushing back the past into the back of his processor, Nemesis glides downwards into the bottom of the ocean. His mission, to claim the staff. Following the coordinates his maker has given him, Prime arrives his destination at last. The machine, pure power to fully activate once the staff is in his grasp. Within close location, Prime sinks inside into the depths of the offline machinery. Stepping closer, and closer, Prime listens of the sounds of battle cry coming down from the dark, mist corridor.

Nemesis P.O.V  
Drawing out the very soul purpose of mass destruction, the legendary sword of the Primes. A weapon, to finally end this world, and have their world, Cybertron, reborn. With a gruff of air through his nose plates, and the sharp CLANG! of his battle mask snapping in place, Prime continue forward with a low growl of determination. “Claim the staff “, he growls out. “For Cybertron “

With a battle crash, he steps within the corridor and stumbles upon awakening Cybertronian knights. “PROTECT THE STAFF “, they chanted out. With a loud snarl, the titans begin to fall with agonizing screams. Falling motionless to the ground, energon spilling as a mighty sword withdrawals from it’s blinking spark. A battle cry is heard, and the last of the knights is now a corpse. A violent kick from the back, and now stands the gladiator…  
Optimus Prime, has returned.

“I’ve come, for that staff!” Suddenly, the walls were quiet. The humans, as well long time friends, stood dead silent. Something was odd about the Prime. This was NOT the Optimus Prime they used to know. This, was something else.  
“Optimus!”, Cade Yeager exclaimed, looking up to the primes eyes that weren’t familiar he once knew. “What are you doing?”, he began to back up, seeing the mighty Optimus Prime step forward, his eyes drawn to the staff which the young woman Vivian Wembley, was holding tightly in her grasp.

“Give it to me!” He snarled out, stepping closer. His voice sounded, odd. Much like, anger…   
“It’s me Cade! Remember? We fought together-” “I FIGHT FOR MY OWN KIND. MY OWN PLANET!” He spat out, kneeling down to slam his mighty fist against the hard surface. Cade Yeager widens his eyes, he couldn’t believe he was hearing this! His most trusted friend! Of all the others, Prime finally made his decision. ‘This is how you turned out big guy? After all we did together?’, he thought. He looked up to Prime, seeing the blood red mark along the left side of his face, and those piercing purple eyes...Monstrous.

Primes inches closer to the visibly shaken Vivan, cornered against the wall with the look of fear in her eyes. “Cade?”, she shakes out, panic in her movements. “This isn’t you Prime.” Cade Yeager looks up, no longer recognizing his long, forgotten friend…  
“Give me the staff human” His face inches much closer towards hers, staring into the eyes of the human, which she did as well, in complete terror. A look of determination within his purple glowing eyes. “Cade?!” Vivian whimpers out, frozen in place, not knowing what to do. “I will kill you…”, he snarled out. Cade sighs in defeat, and turns to look at Vivian. “Give it to him, now!”

With a huff, the young woman hands the staff, which the Prime snatches it away in his grasp and places it in within his chest components for protection. He gives a cold glare to the woman, venting out visible air through his nose plates. In a sudden bang of fire being drawn, Primes blasts with a might boom of his blaster. He stands fully, taking precaution of his surroundings. With a growl of approval with the silence once again, he looks out towards the opening of the exit, stepping over the small fleshlings injured from a fail attempt to terminate the mighty titan.

“Who dares to challenge me…?!”   
With everyone in complete shock, Primes grounds away with the very key to saving earth.  
Prime has taken the staff...


	6. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!

Bumblebee P.O.V.

‘No...this can’t be happening! O-Optimus….no….’

( Flashback )

“B-But Optimus, I’m certain I’m ready!- “Bumblebee! As I stated from before, you are not ready to be a leader. It takes eons of responsibility, as well to gain leadership.” With a deep angered sigh, Optimus pinches his nose in annoyance. ‘With having to keep the same conversations, the young scout has much to learn in his training. He is much too young, and I fear that bumblebee will never learn from his actions’  
Turning to the young scout, he glares at him with a stern look in his optics. Bumblebee in turn, widened with the sudden change from the prime. A look that he has never seen before….  
Anger.  
“Bumblebee, I advise you to remember that you are indeed a scout. A scout must learn first, to be stepped up to the next rank. Need I remind you, of your careless actions brought up in Detroit Michigan? You forget, that I specifically told you, to remain in vehicular mode at all costs. Yet despite that, the decepticons were able to track your location! Putting innocent lives in danger! “But Optimus, I was only to save the humans from-” “I SHALL DECIDE WHEN YOU’RE READY! NOT YOU! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, SOLDIER?!”  
Looking down from his gaze, Bumblebee, nods in defeat, and gazes up the Prime with a look of shame. “Yes sir…I understand.”  
( End of flashback )

Snapping back from trance, the young scout looks down to his friend, Cade Yeager, still a bit shaken up from meeting Optimus Prime...completely not himself.  
“Something happened, that is NOT Optimus. We gotta find him bee, remember ZB-7? You gotta be that autobot again!” Nodding, Bee sheaths out the once again hammer...from long ago, and takes off, towards his leader, HIS Prime.

With a chase, Bee manages to catch up to Prime from behind, hoping to snap him back using hopefully remembered words.  
That is, if he is still in there…  
“Optimus! Stop! Remember me? I’m Bumblebee! Your oldest friend!” Catching up, he manages to halt Prime in his steps, stopping right in front of him. Only this time, different optics stared into his…  
“You must remember! You taught me everything since I was a sparkling. You made me who I am now! You have to stop! This isn’t you!-” “Step away, young bot. Or else...” Taken back, Bee stumbles back, the voice of something he does not recognize…”P-Prime...don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Bumblebee!” 

In a sudden flash, the young scouts vision is spinned upwards, and soon thrown against the ground with a harsh CLASH! Snapping back, he looks up to the Prime, and manages to give him a harsh kick to the chest, sending him flying aback across from where he stands. Grounding some footing, Prime stands fully to his feet, and gives the scout a low growl, snapping his battle in place.

The battle has BEGUN…

A sudden battle stance, and Prime dashes forward, aiming to grasp the scouts arm for another ground slam, but this time, the scout fights back. With a flip, he manages to mark a blow against Prime with his weapon, the hammer….’Good ol’ memories…’ and strikes him against his lower jaw, throwing him off balance and stumble down to the ground. A primal roar is heard, and Prime takes out within his weapon...The sword of the Primes, and paces forward to aim at the scouts head, but misses, and takes a powerful roll to the ground, but bringing the scout with him.

With Cade and Lennox catching up, they spot the figures of two beings in battle. With a gasp, Cade pulls Lennox's’ arm forward. “COME ON, WE CAN MAKE IT” They continue forward, but soon meet with a powerful wave, brushing them off course from their destination.

With a primal snarl, and a clash against weapons, Bee manages to send off Prime's sword, only to anger the beast from inside him. “ARGH!!! I AM NEMESIS PRIME!” He snatches the scount, slamming his fist against his face, then takes him up in the air, only to be slammed down upon his knee, snapping his door wings in the process. A pained cry out is heard, but drawn out from another growl up from the corrupted Prime.

“YOU ARE NOTHING!” Throwing him off, Bee snaps his mask in place, awaiting for the next move. In a sudden move, the scout lurches forward, attempting to throw off Prime with another kick, but this time it was blocked.

Prime grips the formers scouts leg, tight…

With a scream of pure pain, Prime manages to snap his leg, causing the young scouts vision to blurry, then is met with a brutal punch against his abdominal plate, and a sudden CRASH against the ground, pinning him. With the scout now fully pinned, he struggles to fight back, but to only be met with a blade against his optics. Spark beating fast within his chest plates, he looks up to the Prime, seeing nothing but a look of a monster…

“P-Prime….please. Don’t do this…” He manages out with a pained whisper.

Staring back into the eyes of an enemy, he aims the tip of the blade closer, growling out

“ I am no longer your leader..”

And with that, everything goes black.


	7. Author's Pause...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I apologize for the wait, but with the finals coming up, and summer vacation fast approaching, I won't be able to post much more of chapters. DON'T WORRY!!!! THERE WILL BE MORE. Maybe I'll post one more chapter, and give a break with once I return for vacation.  
> MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, MAY 24th. I LEAVE FOR VACATION BRIGHT N' EARLY TOMORROW, and won't be back until 6/3/18. Once I return....  
> THE STORY MUST CONTINUE!!!!!  
> (: -Thank you for understanding my fellow readers. I love you lots...  
> Your Author,   
> Desiree Figueroa

..........


	8. Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK MY LOVELIES! I deeply apologize for the long wait of a chapter. Over the summer I am taking classes to prepare me for upcoming for, considering I'm almost finished with school. * Le sighs* But I'm happy to be back, and promise to finish this once and for all.  
> Sorry if it sounds funny, I now have to get my writing skills back xD
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! ;D

“BEE! BEE!”

Stirring back from unconscious, the yellow scout reboots from the blow of an aching processor. With a voice of only static the scout looks around shock and remembrance.   
“He….didn’t finish me…..? But why?” Snapping back from trance bumblebee manages to reattach his limbs them have been severed off from the intense battle with the unknown leader. The question still remains deep within his mind when a familiar voice screams his name.

“BUMBLEBEE! Are you alright?!”, Cade asked, shocked from what seeing the aftermath of the previous battle. “Damn Bee, you really need to be damn careful! He could’ve killed you!’ Bumblebee gives off a small smile, having to be cared by a trusted friend gave him enough courage to do so. Dammit, the blow from the fist from Prime actually did some damage to his voice box. “He must’ve vanished when hearing me speak...for the first time..”, he thought. “Bee, that is not Optimus. We need to hurry and find him before he starts up that machine, before he kills us all.” Bumblebee manages to stand with a nod, and a familiar voice from a certain movie coming to life “Sounds like a plan!”  
“CADE!” A familiar british accent calls out from high above, Viviane quickly sliding down the watery hill to join the two with heavy breaths. “Are we really gonna sit here and ask questions? Come on let’s get a move on!” Motioning for Bee to follow which he happily does, Cade stares off in complete silence from having to be interrupted from a certain lady to get on his nerves. “HEY JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE HERE DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO CALL THE SHOTS MISSY!”

And now, the search is upon us….for Earth.


	9. Fight it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime fights his inner, darkened soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here's another chapter for you°^°   
> *Evil laughter* Muahahaha!

Nemesis Prime’s P.O.V

‘Shut up….Shut up….SHUT UP! You are nothing! Get out of my head!’  
Prime shakes his head furiously, stumbling down to the ground from after from achieving the mission of the staff. From after previous battle, against his former scout...the battle within himself fights back to take over his true form. The moment when hearing him speak, actually speak from so many centuries of war, this can't be possible. Yet...how…? Stumbling down with a mighty roar and a fist to the ground, Prime shuts his optics tightly, growling out with static and possessiveness…

“Stay out of my head! This is my body! You do not BELONG!!!” 

“...Do not fight it. This is what you want, isn't it?” 

“No! This is….I never WANTED THIS!”

“But this is your doing. This is your chance, to revive Cybertron! Our home.”

“I will never submit to you…”

“Oh….but you will….”

 

Screaming with brutal force, Prime struggles to fight off the darkness that lies within his spark. The pain that lies beneath the very soul of his natural being, the shattered spark that's broken him for eons…

Nothing, will save him now. 

Blue and purple begins to flicker

The battle between hero and villain

Between the savior, and the destroyer…

 

“Yes...my maker…”


	10. Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime and Megatron once again, conquer..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT MY COMPUTER BACK :D
> 
>  
> 
> *Whispers* 
> 
> Which means i get to post more....*\\(^0^)/*

“Yes...my maker…”

 

…

 

As the day roars on into furious conquest, the mission to bring back Cybertron has been completed. Optimus Prime, known as Nemesis, has been given orders to retrieve the staff to bring back their world. The mission, was a success. And now here lies the true monsters who had started it all…

“For our world, I activate this portal!”

“At long last, I lived to kill a planet!”

….

 

“For Cybertron….” 

‘Well well. It seems that the autobot leader has joined the dark side.’ Megatron mused. He knew deep down within his spark, at long last the brother has finally joined in bring vengeance upon this cursed and forsaken plant. To finally conquer Cybertron once again, and to rule the galaxy as the mighty tyrant. Yet he also knew, another ancient being as long to be awakened.  
Unicron. The Chaos Bringer.   
The very soul being that the creator, Quintessa has been longing to destroy, has begun to awaken. If this was the only way to put that pit spawned titan to the pit, then so be it.

“Megatron…” A deep voice was heard, and soon came the being known as the leader of peace. With so much courage and bravery deep within his spark, he is known to be the most trusted of all.

Brother…

“The portal has been opened,” Prime growled out. His form looking to be taken right after an intense battle of sorts. And from the looks of his optics, he seems to be very well “Drawn away”. “Cybertron shall be ours once again.” With a hidden smirk beneath his mask, he approached the Prime with a look of true completion hidden within himself. “Excellent work, my brother. It is now time for our world to reawaken. Let the humans stand and watch, as their world perishes.”

“United we stand…”

“Divided...they fall…”

My brother...


	11. The healing of Cybertron

This was not good, not good at all…

Incoming Cybertron was approaching fast, the worlds tides soon becoming a great storm. As the arms of their alien like world came upon ours, all panic was worldwide.

“…..Starting to come in, literally scraping away cites….millions will die…”

IGNITION CHAMBER, CYBERTRON - 21,000 FEAT

 

“We have returned with your staff of power!” Megatron approached with the staff in hand, triumphant and victorious, as well as the former leader...the forgotten Optimus Prime. Now set aside deep within his mind as his darkened spark has taken over.

“Yes, my greatest warriors….now….watch as our world heals…”

The tides begin to takes its course, as the staff reforms into the hands of the great deceiver, sparking with energy as all surroundings begins to reawaken once again.

“And there’s DIE…..A WORLD REBORN…”

With lightning forced energy, a battle cry is heard as now the forming of two worlds, begins to collide. The sorceress now taking complete and total control of the staff, using her energy as well as the ancient weapon, to rebuild their world, as theirs.

“Megatron, Nemesis...others who are against us will come for us, for the staff. There is only one who can hurt us. I felt her, and she MUST not enter!”

“My army will stop them!”

“Then go, my rightful servants, kill all who stands in your way! Leave no one under capture, show them no MERCY!”

The two warriors, now brothers once again take their bow, and flee away from the chamber. What must be done, is to protect their world. Snapping battle masks in place, the two take off in air, towards the very ground of stonehenge were familiar faces begin to reappear.

“Prime…” Came from Primes commlink. “Do not hesitate to show mercy at yet a second time. You will do to remember that once you do, you will be traitor, to our kind. As well, for Cybertron…”

Prime thinked deep within his thoughts for reply, but instead the link was cut off. Leaving him to his own thoughts.

“.....For my world to live….they must die…”


	12. Our last stand..

“COME ON BEE! WE GOTTA TURN OFF THAT MACHINE!” Cade yelled, running faster towards the field of the powerful stonehenge. The power was so raw, each sparking energy, crackling against the high clouds, where the very forming world of Cybertron was beginning to take place. The ground was starting to quaken, the feeling like an oversized earthquake. Behind bumblebee followed pursuit behind cade, as well as the great historian, Vivian Wembley.

“Cade!”, Vivian screamed out, her thick accent full of worrisome, and fear. “H-How are we supposed to stop this?! We have no way in hell to stop those things from combining. We don’t have a chance-” “YES WE DO!” She was startled by the force of his voice cutting her off, his breath continuing to pant as they continue to run. Bumblebee taken back as well from the change in Cade’s tone. “ I made a promise to my daughter, that I would come back to her. I will not stop until I see her again! Our whole world is in our hands, It’s in yours as well! You are the only one who can stop this!”

Cade was right. This is our world, our home. We must do everything in our power to stop this!  
Upon finally arriving the center of the great Stonehenge, the immense power was growing stronger by the second. Time was running out, the whole world was a sake. But something came crashing down, right in front of their feet. It was a familiar face, but not their once leader.  
“P-Prime! What are you doing?!”

Suddenly, the Prime lifted his head, to reveal those same piercing venomous purple optics.  
“ I will not let you pass through this portal!” Prime’s mask slipped into place, his arm retreating to slip the blade of knights from behind, glistening with blood of Cybertronians. “I should’ve killed you when I had the chance, young scout. This time, I will not let you live, nor show mercy…”

Suddenly Bumblebee is taken back, the body of a Prime tackling him down to the ground once again, a series of punches were being brought to his face. But Bee was quick enough to block each attack, and throw him off with a rough kick to his chest, sending Prime upon his back with a growling snarl.   
“BEE! PRIME! SHIT!” Taking Vivians hand, Cade leaded her away from danger towards one of the stones across the battling titans. “C-CADE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?” “I’M GOING TO HELP THEM! I-” Suddenly, a hot sensation was passed through Cade’s body, a great amount of power gliding towards his chest, and towards his fingers, where he felt the sparking sensations spread. A sound of transformation was heard, and in an instant, a sword was formed right in the palm of his hand. 

“It’s so heavy, and yet, I can feel its power! Could this be, to save Prime?!” Suddenly a loud crash was heard, and what Cade saw, he immediately paced towards them. Optimus took ahold of Bee’s arm fully, the Prime pinning him to the ground with his foot, keeping the scout pinned beneath him. Bee raised his other arm, but the second it came in contact with the Prime, blood was spilled through out the air.  
And a loud screeching cry was heard…

The Prime, known as nemesis, sliced his now decapitated arm, in half. The ground leaking blue energon as the poor scout continued to scream in pain. 

Cade widen his eyes

Time seems slower as he quickly dashed forward to help his close bonded friend.

The world was spinning so fast…

“THIS, IS THE END…”, Prime snarled out, the blade lifting high and mighty, ready to pierce the young scouts chest, his eyes full with complete terror…

“NOOOOO!!!!”, And suddenly, a bright lighten was casted on towards the Prime, forcing his to take back and release the scout from his pinning hold. Cade took a step back, gripping the handle of the blade tight in his hold, as he came to realize the HE was the one that blocked Prime’s attack. Nemesis shocked, at something so small and fragile could interfere with an attack so powerful. “You DARE to challenge me, HUMAN?!” 

“LISTEN PRIME! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT” Cade began to step closer towards the prime, the light of the glow was so strong caused the Prime to shield his eyes, groaning out from what seemed like a painful growl. 

“ARGH! I WILL….NOT LET YOU WIN!” Suddenly the Prime stumbled upon a boulder embedded in the ground, causing him to take back upon the ground, his mind deep within his processor beginning to ache, a feeling...of inner battle within himself.

“PRIME! YOU MUST FIGHT IT! THIS IS NOT YOU! REMEMBER?!” Cade stepped closer towards the Prime, about an arms length, but as he came closer, he was met by a piercing raging gaze. Suddenly pain shot throughout his body, and Prime snatched a hold of the tiny man in his grasp, upon his elbows as he began to squeeze his unknown friend, Cade Yeager…

“A-AHH!!! G-GAAH! P-PRIME…” , He was beginning to lose air in his lungs, kicking his feet and swinging the sword around, stabbing one of the great Prime’s fingers, but won’t budge.

“Do not mistake me for weakness, HUMAN! You cannot hurt me, I shall be you death before my very HAND!”

And just before Cade was crushed in his very hand, something stopped him. Instead he was dropped onto the ground, leaving Cade gasping for air as he looked up to see the woman who was hidden behind one of the stones, was now descended upon Prime’s very chest. A powerful snarling moan was heard as Vivian’s hands was upon Prime’s chest, somehow his very spark glistening and appearing before her very eyes, bright with purple aura.

“I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY FRIENDS!”, she spat out, suddenly her hands began to glow a bright blue and white color, like an angel saving an innocent being…

Prime was about to snatch the young woman in his tensing hand, but in a sudden movement, he stopped, his eyes widening, then closing….

And suddenly blue appeared, the darkness from his spark had completely vanished.

Panting from the quick rush, Vivian released her hands from the Prime, a great groan being his from his vocalizer, deep and strained from the roughness of his darkened self.

“A-Argh….w-where, am I….?” Turning his head, he came to see a familiar friend, holding his chest, with a look of complete relief in the young man's eyes. “Glad to have you back, big guy…” He chuckled out, then remembered! “BEE!” Turning back, the young man quickly ran back to his friend, who was in great pain, and in bad shape. The blood from his injured arm continued to bleed. ‘He won’t make it if we don’t do something…’ 

“Cade…” The Prime, rumbled, back on his feet and carrying the young woman in his gentle grip. With a quick ‘Thank you’, he settled the woman upon the ground, making his way to kneel before his young scout. “I’ve made a grave mistake, in harming the two of you, and I deeply apologize for that. Please forgive me both...my dear friends…”

Bee came to, to see Prime finally back to himself, and opened his voice cover, speaking out weakly, “P-Prime...you came back…” “Don’t speak, Bumblebee, don’t waste your energy. I believe there is a way to save you…” Prime then opened up his chest plates to reveal his brighted spark, pulling out a cable from within himself and connected towards the scout’s injured arm, clicking it in place. “What are you doing, Optimus?” Vivian whispered for him to hear, and suddenly the scout’s arm began to reform, slowly. 

“While I was away in deep spaced, an old friend I remember taught me something long ago. To regenerate an injured part of any cybertronian.” “So, you’re going to save Bee?” Cade asked, full with hope. 

“Yes, but we must hurry. We don’t have much time…”


	13. The end of the world pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!  
> I am SO sorry for the long wait! With schooling being involved and plans coming up fast, I don't have a lot of time to write to you all! I know this chapter is short. But don't worry! Soon the ending will come, maybe I'll spice it up some, who knows.  
> * Whispers *
> 
>  
> 
> ....What do you think about having Optimus Prime and Vivian Wembly together? :3

As the arms of Cybertron continue to reform as a new world amongst another, the war was soon becoming to end. Cons taking over each section of the chamber to protect the mightiest of Gods. The deceiver longing to have an unfinished battle, towards the very titan who is slowly beginning to awaken from it’s deep slumber. 

With the humans in hand and gliding up towards the very chamber, the air was beginning to become even more unbearable as the gravity suddenly began to swift. It was rising, and the oxygen was becoming difficult to breathe in. As Prime took off in air with the fellow inventor and Professor, the world began to take it’s greatest hit, for the ground began to erupt. The grass now becoming nothing but soil and wastes as the very claws of Cybertron continue to eat it’s way to making a new home.

‘We must hurry’, The Prime thought to himself. ‘I don’t want to start another war. To see so many lives for what we have done. What I have done…’ 

~

“So I see. Prime has chosen to fight alongside the humans…” ‘Curse him! Quintessa spat.’My powers did not seem to hold off any longer.’ “Then we must destroy him, we cannot let the humans near the staff! That wretched femme will doom us if we allow her to live once more. We must take forces and secure the staff!” Quintessa chanted, the roar of applause taking the sound of the ignition chamber, as well as the mighty Megatron, who roared out in truest triumphant. Quintessa smirked to herself, and gave off the orders towards the army with what have been told. Musing to herself, lost to her own pleasures in finally getting on which she Deserves.

“This is my world...I will not anyone take with what is mine”

And that, she laughed.


End file.
